Flower On Fire
by Lartencrepsley13
Summary: Hades daughter must save the gods from being killed, multiple have died and now she must stop more from happening, but will her curse stop her before she does so.
1. Introduction

"The fire you Kindle for others, usually ends up burning you in the end"

Amaryllis had come to the human again, this time everything was covered in snow. She walked through the woods, leaving footprints where she walked for them to be covered immediately after with snow. Her blue hair laid on her shoulders as the snow gently laid on it. She had no shoes nor a coat but she wasn't cold. She walked towards the city, but she didn't see snow in the underworld, nor the shadow realm. She enjoyed the coldness of it.

This town she was in was known for monsters and hunters, and she was on the list of monsters even though she was a goddess. People would kill to boast about killing an immortal, the person would be highly acknowledged in this realm for killing one. She only knew this because her mother was one of the victims.

"Mommy do you have to leave us?" The little 6 year amaryllis asked her mother.

"It's the time of year I need to leave dear, I promise, I'll be back when the first leaf falls" She smiled as she left a small tree that changed with the seasons, when autumn rolled around the first leaf would fall off the tree, That night Persephone left.

Months went by and amaryllis would watch the tree but still nothing, the tree finally shed it's first leaf but the next day her mother didn't return. She thought her mom left her behind but Hades came to her room.

"Amaryllis dear, sit down we need to talk" Hades sat on the edge of the bed as she crawled over to him across the bed.

"Yes daddy?" She looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Mommy won't be coming home, she was called back by her mom to stay in Olympus" Hades didn't want to say what really happened.

"Oh, maybe grandma will let her visit us" She said hopefully.

"I don't think she will dear" He kissed her head and got up leaving her room.

She ran over to her mirror and cried for Demeter to let her mommy come back but Demeter eventually heard her and had to tell her the truth. She was heartbroken, she ran to Hades and cried. "You lied to me! Mommy is dead!" She screamed at him in pain then ran out.

"Amaryllis wait!" He ran out after her.

A few years later she turned 16 and she wanted to take revenge on the humans but she knew that wasn't the way to go. So she simply went to the realm and found a boy, she fell in love fast but didn't realize who he was, til he took her home one night. The guy who stood in front of her was his dad, the same guy who killed her mom. She didn't know who it was til his son pulled out a dagger that had the ability to kill any immortal. She gasped and shot a ball of fire at him, she ended up burning the house down on accident and left taking said dagger with her. When she returned Hades wasn't happy so as punishment he banished her to the shadow realm.

She controlled shadows, killed people from taking their shadows and could do anything with them. She wasn't happy, she was supposed to be the queen of the underworld once her dad stepped down but now she would never rule til he died or let her rule. The other gods couldn't override that choice.

She was now 21 and decided to chance leaving her realm. When she did she came back to the human realm but stayed on the down low. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she kept her face hidden the best she could and tried to stay hidden.

She snapped out of it so she didn't get caught she didn't really find joy here anymore but this was the only town she knew, but this town was about to give her a new Point of view.


	2. Chapter One: What a god wants

"He kindled a fire that will burn for eternity"

This town was pretty well known for the killing of the gods and goddesses so Amaryllis had to be careful here. She walked into town it was very quiet, which was weird for such a big town. She had a bad feeling deep down but she chose to ignore it temporarily. If she let every bad feeling bother her then she would never leave her realm. She walked the empty streets and decided to walk down an Alley way but she stopped midway after she heard what sounded like something bigger. She always carried a dagger on her when she decided to go to this realm. She pulled it out.

"Who's there?" She called out.

A guy stepped out of the shadows and smirked slightly he could see the godly aura surrounding her. "Sorry to startle you, I'm Jaxon and you are very pretty" He smiled and stepped towards her but she raised her dagger.

"Stay back" She said threateningly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you don't worry" He smiled but it was a fake one and she wasn't that stupid but she fell for it anyways and lowered it. "Why don't you come with me I can take you out to eat" He offered.

"That sounds nice" She put the dagger away but kept her hand on it.

They walked to a nearby bar and bought her a drink. He slipped something stronger then a normal human drug. She took a sip and moments later she passed out. He brought her to his house and studied her before pulling a dagger out. She jolted awake right as he stabbed her stomach just missing the vitals. She jumped up and blasted him against a wall then pulled the dagger out and ran.

She made a portal appear and ran into it back to her realm. She was bleeding pretty bad, he stabbed her with an immortal dagger, one that could kill a God. It dawned on her, he had to be the one who killed her mother. Her blood boiled, her blue hair had turned a fire red and her eyes a blood red. She was pissed and she had every right to be. She was face to face with her mother's killer and she fell for him. She thought to herself of what her mother's last moments were like with this guy. Unless this wasn't the only god killer in town much less the leader. She wanted to kill him find him again and torture him. Her evil side was the curse and this killer has set a fire off that will burn til vengeance is found. This is what a god wants, revenge, vengeance and she has a thirst for blood. She vowed to find the leader of these killings, even if she dies doing so.


	3. Chapter two: Aphrodite

_"The pain didn't bother her in fact she was used to it"_

Amaryllis patched up her wound and hid it before her father came. She hid the pain fairly well but it hurt to bend down to get anything. Her father has come for his weekly visit to make sure she's been keeping the shadows in line. He didn't pay much attention to her body movements but he did notice the changes in her voice at times.

"Darling what's wrong?" The question startled her so she wasn't to sure what to say.

"Dad I'm gonna be honest something doesn't feel right and I'd like to leave this realm and go to the hum-"

"No, absolutely not, your mother died there so it will not be happening end of discussion." He said without missing a beat. Almost like he recited this speech before. "Don't ever ask me again til it is safe there, which may be never." He walked alongside her to the exit of the castle, but she needed a minute to take in what he said. "And you didn't do to good of a job hiding that stab wound, you're bleeding" he healed it for her "Don't ever leave this realm again unless its to see me" he said and hugged her then vanished back to the underworld.

She huffed and stomped into her room and flopped on the bed rather dramatically. Her best friend and right hand woman came into the room and leaned on the doorway.

"Let me guess you got busted again by your father" Sage asked her knowing exactly what happened, it happens an awful lot but this time could of ended worse. "The mortal realm is dang-"

"Yes I know but I want to explore I am pretty sure I found my mother's killer, I have to end him" she said cutting Salem off mid sentence.

"As bad of an idea it is, if I help you will you stay in this realm?"

Amaryllis perked up intrigued "yes, are you serious?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes but we need to go now so we can get back before your curse gets worse"

Amaryllis smiled and got up grabbing a few things "Then lets get going"

"Oh dear" Salem knew this would be a mistake. Amaryllis hasn't done more then two bad things in her life so her curse wasn't to bad yet but this may set it off worse and she would be afraid to see what happens.

They traveled to the mortal realm and instantly they both had a bad gut feeling,and what they were about to discover would explain that feeling. They proceeded to walk into town, Amaryllis walked Sage down the alley she was attacked but the alley was very well lit and less creepy now. It was the same time of day, they continued down the alley when they heard a small voice quaking and cracking. They followed it and to their horror they found the teenage daughter of Aphrodite, Harmony, hunched over her mother's dead body. Amaryllis walked over cautiously and kneeled beside her and pulled her close letting her cry. Sage examined the body and the markings were very different then the ones found on Persephone so that would indicate their is more then one killer. Once they got Harmony calmed down they saw the wound similar to Amaryllis's and she had a feeling these wounds were not lucky shots but a torture method, a marking or a warning shot they got Aphrodite's body out of there without any mortals detecting them. Harmony finally calmed down enough to tell them what happened as they tended to the wound.

"What happened dear?" The girl was no older then 16, so while Sage tended to the wound Amaryllis distracted her from the physical pain.

"I was with my mom doing our usual walkthrough of this town and these men came after us, one stabbed mom while one held me so I couldn't get to her then stabbed me" She explained as her eyes teared up again. She needed her dad's help even though she would get into trouble. She contacted him and he came immediately and comforted Harmony.

"Dad i need you to take this curse off me so I can stay here temporarily please" She practically begged "If you do I promise I will never leave my realm again unless I have to.

He hesitated but nodded "Fine you have a month and Sage can stay with you, someone will need to protect Harmony though. We have no idea who we are dealing with currently"

Amaryllis nodded if she wanted to rule over the underworld this test of strength and wisdom would have to show her dad she can rule.

Her dad lifted the curse "if you can do this and get close I'll extend it and leave the curse off but you have to stop this killer, our family is at stake. If you can do this then you will be able to rule when I step down." He smiled some he was proud of the woman she is becoming. He could see her mother in her, with that he vanished with Aphrodite's body he had to tell Zeus what happened.

The three girls were now alone to face what the mortal world would throw at them and now Harmony vows to avenge her mother, but none of the girls know what danger lurks in the shadows.


	4. Chapter Three: Knotted Feelings

"The shadows screamed my name, but no one could hear them, for they are silent screams."

The three girls were now on their own, alone in the big town of Silverglade. Harmony has money due to the fact that she was with her mom so much here. She had enough to rent a hotel room for a month, but they had to make haste to get their room before sundown, that is when the killings usually happen. They had to try to not raise suspicion but for Amaryllis and Sage that would be hard due to the fact that they are both from the early 1800s so they weren't to sure about this realm. They tried blending in the best they could but it was harder then they expected it to be, they headed out of the alley and made their way to the nearest hotel. After they paid for the night, they would find a better less sketchy hotel in the morning, they began thinking of a plan.

"This is all messed up, but what if me and sage enrolled in high school." She had always wanted to go to a mortal school and now she had the opportunity to do so.

"That would work but how can we enroll we are both over 18." Sage pointed out

"I'm sure using a little bit of magic wouldn't hurt, just this once" she smiled and used a spell to make them look younger and made some fake ids. "There" she looked at herself then at Sage proud of herself.

"What if this doesn't work out"

"It will" Amaryllis was quite optimistic, she knew she had to stay strong and not fear the enemy, she knew she had to show her dad she could be a strong ruler. She was a little scared but she felt safe because she wasn't alone.

"Alright then tomorrow we will go enroll in school" Sage smiled, Harmony was already enrolled so she wouldn't have to and a few of the other God's kids were there, only the ones who come to earth often.

They went to bed Amaryllis couldn't sleep as easy though the shadows kept talking to her, this is the longest she's been away from her realm she got up and snuck out to go for a walk then came back a few hours later before the other two woke up. She got a shower and changed, once the girls were up they just saw her drying her hair and styling it. "Morning girls" She smiled and finished up.

Sage yawned and got out of bed "why, are you up so early? I couldn't get you up this early back in our realm."

"I just wanted a head start for today" She smiled even though she knew it was a lie.

"Uh huh" Sage rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. They woke Harmony and just as any typical teenager she groaned but got dressed. After they were all ready they went to the school to enroll, they had some small difficulties but they managed to get enrolled. Now they had to deal with school, Amaryllis though began to get Knotted Feelings.

Tomorrow they would get their schedule but for today it was a tour and following Harmony around.

The school wasn't the best it was pretty run down, one hallways the lights flickered another had little to no light. The lockers look as though no one ever touched them, except to fight with, there was dried blood all over them. They continued down to their lockers in a slightly brighter hallway.

They got their stuff in their lockers then headed to class and it was hard since Sage and Amaryllis have never been to school. They tried as hard as they could, after a bit it was time for lunch, once again they had no clue about anything. They figured it out and sat with Harmony, she explained everything to them. They went back to class and after a few minutes someone walked in. Amaryllis felt something bad so she looked up and a girl with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked in. She had a walk like she had an attitude and dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket and instantly she was recognized by Amaryllis. They glared at each other then the girl smirked and walked by her. This girl used to be her right hand person til she backstabbed her literally and emotionally. She stole her first love from her, he was a nice guy but he had eyes for another, this girl. She was the daughter of Athena, hence her rock hard attitude. Her name was Genesis, her mom wasn't around much but she was still alive.

At the end of the day the three girls left quickly, Sage and Harmony remember her well to. Genesis though stopped them in their tracks, with one sentence.

"To bad your mom isn't around anymore, she would he disappointed in you, coward". Amaryllis growled but walked away and flipped her off. They went back to the hotel and there was a letter attached to the door, the seal on it was Amaryllis's. They went inside and she opened it.

"Amaryllis, there are hunters lurking in the shadows but I would love to meet you anyways, meet me at the clock tower at dusk, alone. I've been dying to meet you. ~P~"

"That is a bad idea what if you-"

"Yes I know but if they are the killer then I have to go end them." She looked at Sage "I can defend myself" She sat on the bed, at least she hoped she could. She grabbed her cloak and got dressed and walked to the door. "If I'm not back before 9 come find me" She left and waited at the clock tower. And what she saw next made her hair stand up, and her stomach churn.

"Hello Amaryllis, did you miss me, Darling?"


End file.
